An Unlikely Teacher
by xX Sanity Through My Eyes Xx
Summary: Gambit is a professional merc. His job entails anything from thievery, assassination, and anything else in between. But what happens when this merc gets hired by his close friend Ororo Munroe as a replacement teacher? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of associates of Marvel...

Summary: Gambit, no longer going by his given name Remy, is a professional Mercenary. His job entails anything from thievery, assassination, and anything else in between. But what happens when this mercenary gets hired by his close friend Ororo Munroe as a replacement teacher? Not able to refuse, or else face the humiliation of having turned down a job.

Author's Notes: This will be an obvious AU compared to the movies, mostly since I didn't like how Remy was portrayed in _Origins_. The movieverse didn't stress the accent on certain characters, so neither will I, however I will throw in a bit of it in.

*

Chapter 1: The Name's Gambit, not Kid...

I sat there in backroom of my favorite bar, counting the earnings of tonight. A few hundred dollars, but nothing to really get excited about. It's obvious that I've become a local legend within the bar. No one is willing to play a game with me anymore and those that do are warned by the regular bar patrons of my card shark ways.

It's incredibly difficult to find work now that Stryker and Magneto has royally fucked up my business. Its either that my clients cancels on our agreement after they find out about my mutant status or that they are trying to set me up.

I allow my cards slip into my hands and expertly weave them between my fingers. Its late now and the only one in the dirty, gritty bar is me and Alice. Alice was the bartender, she's a peach. Beautiful and full of wisdom way beyond her years. She was also the only bartender in New York, hell in the US, that would still allow me in her bar.

I asked her once why she still let me in her bar and she responded that she let thugs, thieves, and assassins in her bar and a mutant couldn't be any worse than them.

The door opened, much to my surprise, and it broke me out of my trance. Who in the hell would be out this late in this dump, no offense to Alice of course. In the dim light and smoky haze of the bar, I could make out two figures. One was an obvious female, slim, curvy, and long luscious hair. The other looked more brutish and muscular.

I raised a brow at the two and noticed that they didn't just randomly walk into a bar, they were looking for someone. Hopefully, they were looking for a job.

My head tilts to the side as I continue to fiddle with my cards. I slide my lucky fedora over my eyes, so to seem oblivious to the two's presence. I overhear Alice pointing those two towards my direction. A chair across from me is taken and I hear one of them lean against the wall near me.

I cease toying with my cards and dramatically, because that's the only way to do things, throw my fedora to the end of the table. My eyes widen in recognition at who's female figure that I had been analyzing. My stoic poker face is broken as a full blown smile appears.

"Stormy! Dieu, it's been a helluva long time. You don't write, you don't call, what's a guy to think?" I exclaim with my hands gesticulating everything I say.

"Remy..." I hold up my hand.

"It's Gambit now. I go by my professional name all the time."

"Like I was saying, and please do not call me that ridiculous moniker," she says, the man leaning against the wall could barely contain his laughter.

"But dat's what you are, you're a little Stormy!" I let out a chuckle.

"You sure that this the guy? Looks like a kid to me," says the man leaning against the wall.

"Hey homme, can I at least know your name before you start insulting me? Its not nice," I say with my unique eyes glowing furiously behind my shades.

"Logan, please don't insult him and Remy... Gambit, please do not start trouble. It is very late and I have school in the..."

"You have to go to school!" I say with laughter evident in my statement.

"Are you sure that your friends with him? You two are completely different and... isn't he a bit too young for you?"

"Logan, are you... implying that," Stormy points at me and her, "we were something?"

Before the hairy man could reply, both Stormy and me can't help but laugh at his insinuation. I find it hilarious that the man could even think that Stormy and I were something. Not that she isn't hot or anything, but it'd be too awkward, like dating your sister.

As soon as were done laughing, I lean forward against my steepled fingers as I realize that they were here on a business call and not a personal visit.

"So what's the job?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"How do you know that I'm not here of my own volition?" asked Stormy with a mischievous grin.

"Cause you wouldn't of brought him here. What's the job and how much it pays?"

"Kid is straight forward and suspicious... I like him," says the hairy man.

"Okay you caught me, I need you... Gambit."

"How could I resist a belle femme in her time of need," I say with a bit of my charm leaking through, "So what's the pay?"

"Eighty grand," she says.

"What's my time frame?"

"A year."

"Eighty grand for a year? What am I doing? I could make that in a week."

"Yes, but I'm calling in a favor, plus you've never turned down a job before... why start now," she says knowing that she already won this battle. Damn that favor, I wish that didn't extend to any circumstance but I did say if she needed me for anything.

"What exactly am I doing for a _year_?" I ask, curiousity suddenly getting the best of me.

"Your teaching."

"That explains why you have to go to school tomorrow," I grin.

Teaching? That's the wierdest thing I've ever been hired for and I've been hired for some pretty wierd things. There was no way I could teach, I mean not only have I never gone to school before, but I'm also still young enough to be in school. For god's sake, I'm not even old enough to drink yet. But damn Stormy and damn that favor.

"Are you sure 'bout this 'Ro? I mean the kid is what eighteen?"

"Nineteen," I say proudly, "and Stormy, what exactly am I teaching?"

"You might not even be alive to start the job if you keep calling me that," she says as her eyes turn a familiar milky white.

"Got it! Now call off the storm."

"Good... now, Gambit, you will be teaching self defense and computer engineering." Logan snorts as he hears this.

"You got something to say, homme?"

"You sure he can handle teaching? Some of the kids are older than him! How's he going to be teaching self defense, I should be teaching self defense."

"Sorry Logan, but your fighting style is only adaptable to those with a healing ability."

"Computer engineering though?" he asks.

"There's something that you need to know Logan. Re... Gambit, as young as he may be, is actually one of the most accomplished thief in the entire world. He's the reason that there was a large defect in the 'cure'. Last week, he snuck into the facility that housed the 'cure', hacked into the most secure files, and eradicated the certain components of it."

"How do you know all this 'Ro?"

"He couldn't stop bragging about it to me in his e-mails."

"And yet, you have yet to respond to any of them," I say cheekily.

"I was busy grading homework, looking for replacements, and..."

"Okay, I get it, you were busy," a glint of mischief flashed in my mind and I grin, "Were you busy with your buddy Logan?"

"Remy!" Stormy says as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Who? I believe the names Gambit," I grin. Hmm, my senses say that Stormy's friend is burning a hole into the side of my head with his eyes.

"Hey, mon ami. If you don't believe my skills, why don't we have a little one on one. No powers." Stormy slaps her face in frustration as her hairy little friend readily agrees to the fight.

"Logan don't."

"Don't worry 'Ro, I'll make this real quick."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I smirk.

**

Remy leads us out of the bar and onto the empty street. He carefully sets his sunglasses on a bench and shows Logan his piercing red eyes. The dark of the night and his glowing eyes accentuated Remy's dark silhouette.

Logan cracked his knuckles as he prepared to pummel Remy. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did all the men in my life have to be so stupid and quick to fight?

"Last chance to back out, homme."

"Not a chance, kid."

Logan charged towards Remy, who stood still and watched him. Remy continued to dodge Logan's attack with relative ease and put forth no effort in trying to attack Logan. As Logan missed another punch to his ribs, Remy turned to me and gave me a playful smile.

"C'mon homme, can't touch me?" I was about to tell Remy that is was not wise to goad Logan in a fight, but I thought that he needed a lesson.

"With the way you fighting, your never going to win. You got no style, no finnesse, and your attacks are unrefined."

That was another thing that I was going to tell Remy, not to insult him. I could see frustration begin to form on Logan's face as his attacks became more rampant and predictable. Finally, Remy, as he dodged another of Logan's punches, struck Logan's temple with his heel. Pain showed on Remy's face.

"Damn homme, your head made of metal or something."

"You could say that, bub," said Logan as he stood up. He brandished his claws.

"Oh, I guess that means no rules, neh," said Remy grinning.

Remy took out a small item from his leather duster and it telescoped into a large metal bo staff. He expertly twirled the enormous staff and pointed it at Logan.

Logan smiled as Remy attempted to block his claws, but was surprised to find that Remy not only successfully blocked his claws but that his claws had bounced off the large bo staff harmlessly.

"Ah, adamantium, ain't nothing like it."

They continued the pointless brawl for what seemed like forever. The bartender, who I learned was named Alice, accompanied me on the bench and watch these two with amusement. Remy continued to smile as Logan failed to land any hits on him.

"Give up, don't you know when your beaten?"

"Never."

Raising a brow at Logan's comment, Remy finally decided to go on the offense. Logan had much diffulty attempting to hold off Remy and his attacks. With one final sweep, Remy had Logan on the ground and his bo staff was pointed towards Logan's chin.

Remy fanned out a deck of cards in one hand and took out one card and charged it. The joker card...

"Bang!" said Remy as he threw the charged card near Logan's head, "Your dead!"

"Oh, and one more thing. The names Gambit, not kid..."

***

Author's Notes: I've had this preview for a while and I just remember that I never posted it. So here it is, if you like the story and want me to continue it I require at least five reviews before the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of associates of Marvel...

Summary: Gambit, no longer going by his given name Remy, is a professional Mercenary. His job entails anything from thievery, assassination, and anything else in between. But what happens when this mercenary gets hired by his close friend Ororo Munroe as a replacement teacher? Not able to refuse, or else face the humiliation of having turned down a job.

*

Chapter 2: I damn near whooped his ass...

"As per our agreement, I have prepared all the items required to teach your classes, I moved these classes to the end of the day, and I didn't tell the students who their new instructor would be," says 'Ro as she leads me in the sub sections of the Xavier institute.

"Much oblige, Stormy."

"God Remy, would you please stop calling me that?" asked 'Ro with mock anger.

"Can't, it's a habit... and the name's Gambit."

"Whatever..." she rolls her eyes at me, "... anyways, Gambit, these are your students."

She hands me a small load of folders. Now, I'm sort of curious at this point. Why is the stack of folders so small? Shouldn't I have more students or something? Before I could ask Stormy of the lack of students, we arrive at the door of what I assume is my classroom.

"Erm, 'Ro?" It has finally clicked in my head that I'm teaching self defense in the hidden sub-levels of a mansion.

"What is it?" she asks, noticing that I had been deep in thought.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Teaching," she replies.

"That much is obvious, but who exactly am I teaching?"

"Your job is to teach the future x-men and the rookie x-men. Now, good luck."

"Wait, so when's I gonna be meeting this Xavier fella?"

"Charles and Scott went to Scotland on an urgent mission. But don't worry... Gambit, they'll be back. Charles was very adamant on you joining."

**

The room is rather large, but mostly empty. The back of the room was lined with mirrors and benches, the floors were obviously padded, and the only other thing that occupied the room besides the students was a sturdy desk placed in the front of the class.

It seems that all my students are here. Everyone is too preoccupied within their own little conversations to notice that I entered the room. I take this moment to survey my class.

Seven. There were seven students, with the majority being male. I drop off the folders onto the desk and then close the door a little more loudly than I should've. A mischievous grin appears on my face as I see that I've finally got the attention of the class.

The first person to take a step to me is this clean cut blond kid. He looked like the quintessential all-american boy. Short blond hair and crystal blue eyes, broad jaw, and muscle stature that suggested he was gym fanatic but didn't do any real fighting.

"Hey, you a new kid?" I nod.

"Why weren't you at the meeting last week?" Meeting?

"What meeting?" I inquire.

"You know, the one where all the rookies and recruits had to go to?"

"Sorry, but I just moved in yesterday."

"You moved in yesterday and you're already up for consideration!" the boy says incredulously.

I could feel that the boy was going to say more, but he was cut off by an attractive, raven haired beauty. She pushes the blond boy away from me. She has a very shapely build, with certain assets more becoming of her. And if the tight clothing was anything to go by, it was apparent that her body was tight and firm.

"Bobby! Lay off the new kid. Bonjour, my name's Jeanne-Marie. Are you..."

"I'm Jean-Paul, are you single?" asks another boy as he pushes the girl to the side and taking my hand in his.

He looks strangely like the girl before. Of course as a guy his curves were less accentuated, but his hair was almost as long as the former and he wore identical clothing to her. If I approached him from behind or if he wore make up and a loose jacket, then I may have mistaken him for Jeanne-Marie.

"I saw him first JP," argued the girl, pushing back.

"Well I touched him first."

"Don't mind those two, they are always fighting over the same guy. I'm Alex by the way." This guy looked a bit looser than Bobby.

His long hair was a darker shade of blond than Bobby and it lay haphazardly on his head, as if it was a waste of time to put effort in vanity. His eyes were also a darker shade than Bobby's and instead of a broad chin, Alex had well defined cheek bones that gave him a much more lax appearance than the stern Bobby.

"I'm Gambit." As the two siblings continued to bicker, a sliver of white caught my eye.

She was a natural beauty. A slim body with curves in all the right places, dark brown hair with a tinge of red, two slivers of silver white that perfectly adorned her angelic face and held two magnificent emerald gems. And the cute way that she was biting her bottom lip right now, god it made her look so innocent.

"Oh my, what a tres belle femme you are," I said in a hushed voice. Though it seems that she heard me anyways, as she blushed furiously and quickly turned away from me. Fantastic, even when I'm not trying I get that effect on women.

This class could do wonders for my ego, if I wasn't a teacher. Then, I finally remember that I'm a teacher and I only had two and half hours with this class. Damn, I should've gotten here earlier. I was having fun being the 'new kid'. I take a seat on the desk and grab the first folder.

"Hey new kid, get off the desk. The teacher might be here any minute and I don't want the class to get in trouble."

I look up from the folder to see a petite brunette. She appeared to be the 'child' of the class. Not yet a woman, not quite a kid. Though she lacked the build and curves of Jeanne-Marie, or the mysterious allure of the striped beauty, I could still see her appeal. Cute and innocent, two adjectives that define her very well.

"Aww, he won't care if I sit here. I guarantee it," I say with a wink.

"Fine, don't blame Kitty if you get in trouble swamp rat." Oh lord, and the girl was a southern belle. May god strike me dead now, I think that I've found an angel on Earth.

Everyone in the class was suddenly looking at me like I did something wrong. But, I almost failed to notice the impending danger that had become of the desk I was sitting on. I look down to see that I was unconsciously charging the entire desk. Guess I got too excited.

It was too late to take back the charge, so I just grabbed the folders off of the desk and walked away. A few seconds later and the desk was no more than a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Oh, shit. Dude, do you realize how much trouble we're going to be in now?" yelled Alex frantically.

"Oh man, we haven't been X-men for more than a week and we have to explain how we destroyed school property."

"Bobby, I think you should chill mon ami. I'm sure Stormy won't kill the lot of ya for vandalism in a self defense class. And I'm sure you won't get in trouble for something I did." Whoa, did I grow another head or something? What could be so interesting about looking at me besides my eyes.

"Did he just call Professor Munroe... Stormy?" asked the petite brunette next to the southern beauty.

"I think that guy has a death wish." It was kind of amusing to see the class so easily shocked by the little things that I do, but I guess that would be natural... if I were a new student and not a teacher.

"I don't think I like your tone, river rat." Everyone in the class gasped, like I dared to awaken the wrath of this one woman.

"What'd you call me?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear my response.

"You heard me, river rat. I don't think you should be talking to me like..." I grinned impishly as she cut me off.

"I shouldn't be talking to you like that! You sure have some balls to..."

"Nice of you to notice my male genitalia, but I think you should really calm down. You don't know who..."

"I'm messing with? Is that what you were going to say? I'll have you know, I've been at this school longer than you. If you want me to respect you..."

"Well, you have to respect your teachers anyways," I sneak in.

"... then, you have to earn... wait what?" A look of confusion spreads across the class.

"Bonjour class, the name's Gambit and I'll be teaching you self defense and for some of you, computer engineering."

***

"Bonjour class, the name's Gambit and I'll be teaching you self defense and for some of you, computer engineering." Shock and disdain are just a couple of things that pass through my mind. This guy was going to teach us? He looked no older than Bobby or Piotr.

"Your fuckin' kidding me right?" He has to be joking. There is no way that Ms. Munroe would have him teach.

"Nope, not at all. Stormy and her little friend hired me personally."

"Your an X-man?" asked Bobby.

"According to Stormy, I'm considered an X-man. However, that's not in my contract. I'm only here to teach you guys." Everything about this is so surreal, like something out of a bad story.

"So now, I guess it's time to take role. Let's see..."

"No! Wait, I'm not going to believe for one second that this guy is our teacher," I scream angrily.

"Rogue, chill out. If he's not our teacher, then we'll have a free period," says Bobby trying to calm me down.

"Well... Rogue, is it? If you don't believe me, why don't you and I have a little one on one?" he asks with that insufferable grin of his. Thinking quickly, a mischievous smile creeps it's way onto my face.

"Can we use powers?"

"Sure, of course. In a fight, nothing is illegal... technically."

"Fantastic..." I look towards Piotr, "... but I won't be facing you. How 'bout you try your luck with Piotr."

Piotr stands awkwardly to the side and silently begs me not to bring any attention to him. I can see that he's very shy but instead of retracting my last statement, I mouth sorry to him.

Hanging his head in defeat, Piotr takes off his shirt and transforms into his much larger metallic form. I try to see if the swamp rat is fazed at all, but the only sign that he was at all surprised by Colossus was a slight raise of his brow.

"Ah mon chere, looks like Ol' Petey is reluctant to fight. Hardly fair to fight a man that is not willing to fight... it's like a prodded animal that..." Piotr heard enough and lunged at the ground that Gambit had once occupied.

"Nevermind, seems that the tin man has some fight in him. That'll make this that much more funner, but next time try not to tuck in your thumb inside your fist and land only on one knee when you lunge at your opponent." The rest of us surrounded the two and cheered on our colossal friend.

Piotr tried to swing at that swamp rat, but every time he swung he either missed or Gambit would redirect the hit. Even as they were fighting, Gambit would be lecturing Piotr on what he was doing wrong but Piotr wouldn't listen.

Realizing that Piotr wasn't paying heed to his advice, Gambit finally took to offense... sort of. Well, all he did was keep Piotr off balance the whole fight and then tripped him.

"You wanna give up, mon ami? I could do this all day, in fact, I could end this right now if I really wanted to." He tapped Piotr's shoulder and his whole entire body began to blow. Of course Piotr conceded defeat afterwards.

"But, I don't want to find out if _my _student can bleed while in this form. So I believe I've won this... unless Miss Rogue would like another demonstration."

"Yeah, you and me," I pulled both my gloves off and raised my fists.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I can take you, I was trained by the best."

"The best you say? I don't recall ever training you, chere," he grinned impishly.

"Gambit, I don't think it's a good idea to get Rogue angry. She was trained by Professor Logan," said Kitty backing me up.

"Professor Logan? The hairy badger's a professor?" Now I was mad. There was no way I was going to let this piece of trash insult Logan.

"Now you've done it. No one is allowed to make fun of Logan near Rogue... or at all," says Bobby.

"I bet you can't even handle Logan," I mumbled.

"Handle him," he said with humor evident in his eyes, "I damn near whooped his ass when Stormy and him came to me."

****

Author's Notes: Sorry, about the long wait people but I've been really tied up with swimming practices. Nothing I can really do about that, but apologize. Anyways, here's a short chapter to satisfy my few readers. If you support this story and want me to continue I need at least five new reviews.


End file.
